totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Lepszy żywy obywatel niż martwy bohater
'Podróże Totalnej Porażki '- Odcinek 3 "Lepszy żywy obywatel niż martwy bohater" Odcinek Muzyczny Chris: Witam. Wiem ,że na 200 procent o tym nie wiecie więc informuję was o tym ,że nasze miasteczko zostało oblężone. Ola: To straszne. ♫Co z tym możemy zrobić?♫ Chris: ♫Plamy na słońcu, upał na ulicach♫. Mateusz: A więc musimy wyruszyć na wyprawę w nieznane. Chris: Kur*a atakują. Nadlatuje helikopter Chris: Więc tak. Spotykamy się 3 miasta dalej. Mateusz: ♫Tak blisko, tak blisko jak ja♫ Hubert: Jakie to miasto. Chris: Sarajevo. Hubert: To nie jesteśmy w Czarnogórze. Chris: Co za różnica?!? Hubert: Raczej wielka. Miałeś jedynkę z geografii czy co? Chris: Dwójkę. Hubert: Chyba ubłaganą. Pada strzał. Hubert: Ale nie będę się wtrącać! Owen: Ukradnijmy auto. Duncan: Spoko! Mam kluczyki do tego bentleya. Anna Maria: Skąd je wytrzasnąłeś? Duncan: Pobiłem gnojka i uciekł. Dał też klucze do drugiego auta. Lamborgini. Anna Maria: Dobra. 1 grupa jedzie Bentleyem ,a 2 lamborgini. Duncan: Ja prowadzę Bentleya. Anna Maria: A ja lambo. Duncan daje jej kluczyki Duncan: Gramy w papier kamień nożyce kogo bierzemy pierwszego do grupy. Anna Maria: Nie. Ty pierwszy wybierz. Duncan: OK. Ze mną jedzie Owen. Owen: Dzięki brachu. Anna Maria: A ja wybiorę Olę. Ola: Eeee. OK? Duncan: LeShawna. Anna Maria: Lindsay Po wyborze grup. Duncan: A gdzie Chris? Hubert: Chris odleciał helikopterem. Nie zauważyłeś? Duncan: My tu się męczymy ,a on tak po prostu se odleciał? Hubert: No widocznie tak. Odjazd Duncan: Wszyscy z mojej grupy (Duncan, Owen, Leshawna, Patrycja, Hubert, Marysia) są? Grupa: SĄ! Duncan: Odjeżdżamy. Owen: Ale czadowo. Nigdy nie jeździłem bentleyem. Hubert: Mph showa we ma mme hewyf. Owen: Ojć! Wybacz. Hubert: Nic. Się. Nie. Stało! Owen: Dzięki. Grupa Anny Marii Anna Maria: Wszyscy są? "Wszyscy": Są! Anna maria: Odjeżdżamy!!! Podczas drogi śpiewali: ♫Przybierzeli swym bentleyem pasterze♫ Grupa Duncana Duncan: Do Sarajeva jeszcze 0,5 kilometra. Hubert: Nareszcie. Anna Maria ich wyprzedza. Duncan otwiera okno. Duncan: Oszalałaś?!? Na jednopasmówce??? Anna Maria go nie słucha. Anna Maria:♫Ja zwariowałam Znów kochać chcę Najwyższe wcielenie Głupoty mej♫ Schodzi na bok po czym zwalnia. Duncan wali w Lamborgini w tył. Oba auta spadają w przepaść i płoną. Spod gruzów wyszli Duncan i Anna Maria. Cała reszta była nieprzytomna albo i martwa. Duncan: ♫Ach, ty, dziewczę moje, czemu to zrobiłaś? Skradłaś serce, duszę, wnet pozostawiłaś.♫ Anna Maria: To twoja wina! Nie trzeba było tak szybko jechać! thumb|400px|WypadekDuncan: To ja szybko jechałem?!? Sama mnie wyprzedziłaś na jednopasmówce!!! Anna Maria: O Jeju. Zrobiłam to i co z tego. Duncan: To z tego! Wszyscy prawdopodobnie nie żyją. Anna Maria: Z tej strony. To rzeczywiście źle wygląda. ♫Chciałam przekroczyć tę granicę Od opętania do natchnienia I w głębię skoczyć pełni życia Do wyczerpania, do omdlenia Chciałam przekroczyć tę granicę Od opętania do natchnienia I w głębię skoczyć pełni życia Do wyczerpania, do omdlenia♫ Duncan: Halo! Żyje ktoś jeszcze?!? Halooo! Zero odzewu. Duncan: Wylecisz w podskokach z programu. Ja to zapewnię. Bierz to Lamborgini które ma mniej szkód. Może jeszcze zadziała. Bentley zadachował i nie ma żadnych drzwi i szyb!!! Anna Maria wchodzi do samochodu. Duncan:♫martwą ciszę wokół słyszę♫ Anna Maria: Działa. Duncan: Jedziemy do Chrisa. Dzwoni telefon. Duncan odbiera. To Chris. Chris: Gdzie się podzialiście. Duncan: Chris. Anna Maria spowodowała straszny wypadek. Wszyscy prawdopodobnie nie żyją. Anna Maria wyprzedziła mnie na jednopasmówce i dachowałem. Chris: Oceń najbardziej rannego. Duncan: Hmmmm. Leshawna! Ona leży pod ciężką blachą. Nie możemy jej podnieść. Anna Maria: Leshawna! Słyszysz mnie? Ręka jej wystaje. Może sprawdzę puls? Duncan: Lepiej by było gdybyś sprawdziła. Anna Maria: JEST! Duncan: Chris! Leshawna żyje. Jest puls. Chris: Jak daleko od Sarajeva jesteście. Duncan: No tak z 0,5 km. Chris: Dobrze. To tylko 2 minuty drogi. 3 minuty później Duncan: Mieliście być za 2 minuty. Minęły 3. Chris: Nie bądź taki szczegółowy. Musieliśmy przyprowadzić personel medyczny. Twoja bania bardzo roz**bana Nie opieraj sie tylko przyjmij do wiadomości Ta psychoza działa jak narkoza Przyszykowaliśmy 13 noszy dla każdego rannego. Anna Maria: Dla nas nie. Nic nam nie jest. Chris: Jesteś pewna. Masz podbite oczy i rozcięte czoło. Z nosa leci ci krew. Anna Maria: Jakoś przeżyję. Chris: Anno Mario. W tym programie to były dla ciebie ostatnie chwile. Niestety muszę powiedzieć to co mi kazano. Naprawdę mi przykro ,ale... Odpadasz z programu. Anna Maria: C-c-c-c-co??? Chris: Odpadasz. Nie mamy prawa zostawić cię w programie gdy przez ciebie życie 11 osób jest zagrożone. Bye bye! Anna Maria: Nieeeeeeeeeee!!!! Duncan: Taaaak! Anna Maria: I tak nie chciałam tu być. Nara frajerzy. Chris: My też cię tu nie chcieliśmy! Anna Maria: Słyszałaaam! Chris: Miałaś słyszeć!!! Powrót do miasta. Chris: Na szczęście konflikt się skończył i możemy powrócić do poprzedniego miasta. Skoro już wiemy kto odpadł to odpuścimy sobie dziś ceremonię. Duncan: Super! Chris: Jak tam reszta? Chef: Oni nie mogą mówić, poruszać się, jeść ani pić przez najbliższe 3 dni. Chris: Aha. Duncan poczuje się jak wśród Zombie. A właściwie skoro odpadła Anna Maria to twoja drużyna przegrała. Owen, Dominik i Duncan nocują w kotłowni! Ha-ha-ha! Duncan: Grrr! Chris: To już tyle na dziś. Wiem że robimy krótkie odcinki ,ale nasz budżet jest zbyt niski. Tak naprawdę nie mam czasu aby poświęcać cały wolny czas tej serii. Wiecie jak to bywa. Często człowiek zasypywany jest obowiązkami. Powiem tylko ,że następny odcinek w Weekend. Więc do zobaczenia w Gwiazdach Totalnej Porażki!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki od Huberta